The Dried Ear of Corn of Sojourner Truth
The Dried Ear of Corn of Sojourner Truth is the 116th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 101st episode to be aired. In this deceptively simple Moat, each team must individually crawl across a wobbly bridge. One of the most courageous, outspoken women of her day was the African-American Sojourner Truth. Over six feet tall, she was an imposing figure and a fiery speaker. In the 1840's she began touring the country, speaking out against slavery. But her name wasn't always Sojourner Truth. Her slave name was Isabella Bomefree, and legend has it that once she was freed, she began smuggling food to Union soldiers who were severely lacking supplies. Instead of thanking her, the Lieutenant in charge thought she was spying. "Your troops are undernourished— I was simply trying to help!" "No one can be that nice without an uterior motive; I think we'll just detain you until we get to the truth." And with that, the Lieutenant imprisoned her in a barn. She was there but a few hours when she heard a faint scratching. "Miss Bomefree, you helped free me in Jacksonville." "And you freed me eight months ago; we're here to return the favor." And with that, the grateful soldiers set her free. "Here's some bread and some corn to keep you going!" Isabella made it to freedom. But the Lieutenant didn't let the matter drop. "Who was that woman?" "She was a soldier of truth, at least that's what the men say!" The Lieutenant misunderstood, and called her Sojourner Truth, and the name stuck. She kept the ear of corn to remind her of those brave men, and it eventually wound up in the Temple. The Green Monkeys are Tess, who enjoys gymnastics and wants to be the first female President, and Eddie, who plays basketball and wants to be a marine biologist. The Orange Iguanas are Shannon, who enjoys ice hockey and wants to be an ecologist, and Jerome, who loves football and science. Feed the Union Soldiers (Rotating Levers) To bring food to the undernourished Union army, Sojourner Truth traveled over hill and dale; here, Eddie and Shannon would bring food to the hungry troops. When Kirk gave the signal, they would run around to the pedestal and grab a loaf of bread in order to drop it in their box; whoever got the most loaves of bread within 60 seconds would win. Both players used different approaches to grab the loaves, which served them well— they tied with 3 loaves each, awarding both them a half-Pendant. Rally Preparation (Oversized Table) Sojourner Truth carried the message of freedom across the nation; Jerome and Tess would carry her message to awaiting people, copies of which were on the other side. When Kirk gave the signal, they would crawl out to grab one of 10 scrolls, then return to drop it in their bin (the teams' bins were mixed up by accident); whoever got all 10 scrolls, or was furthest along within 60 seconds would win. Tess won 4-3, giving the Green Monkeys a full Pendant. Hide Your Money (Trampoline Web) During the Civil War, Sojourner Truth raised funds for the Union Army; before the teams were 8 money bags to be locked away in the vault next to the web. When Kirk gave the signal, one player would run forward and launch him/herself onto the web, then drop a money bag into the vault; whoever dropped all 8 money bags into the vault, or was furthest along within 60 seconds would win. The Green Monkeys won 4-3, sending them to the Temple. Eddie went first, ran up to the Crypt, and opened the door on his first try. He fell off the rope in the Pit of the Pendulum after trying to get back up. He gave up his pendant to the temple guard in the Chamber of the Sacred Markers. He finally opened the door leading to the Room of the Ancient Warriors with about 2 minutes left in the run. He tried the middle suit of armor first, opening the door, but also hiding a temple guard. About half a minute went by until Tess made it to the Room of the Ancient Warriors. She didn't know though that Eddie had opened the door already, and tried the third set of armor. Another 30 seconds went by when she attempted to assemble the monkey backwards before realizing it was the other way. With 30 seconds left in the run, she made to the Dark Forest and knowing her luck, the left tree held the spirit of a temple guard. She gave up her pendant, and found the key in the same tree. Not knowing where to put it, she looked around for a few seconds before placing it in the correct location on the right. She had entered the crawl tube when time expired. * This was the last episode where an artifact is placed in the Jester's Court and the last time an artifact was placed in that room space. * This was the last episode where a team of Green Monkeys and a team of Orange Iguanas competed against each other in the Temple Games. * This was the only episode where a team other than the Orange Iguanas attempted to retrieve an artifact placed in the Jester's Court. * This was the last episode where a Temple Guard was encountered in the room spaces that featured The Room of the Ancient Warriors and the Dark Forest. * This was the only episode a temple spirit was given a pendant in Season 3. * This was the last episode of the series where all three Temple Guards were encountered during the temple run. * This was the last episode where the team was unable to grab the artifact before time expired. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Layout XV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Marshlord's Realm Category:Blue/Green/Orange/Purple Category:Green Monkeys vs. Orange Iguanas Category:Green Monkeys Category:2 Pendants Category:Male Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Consecutive Teams in the Steps of Knowledge Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Three Guards Encountered